Jeux d'adolescents
by Janedory
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent à Poudlard pour refaire leur septième année manquée. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Un jeu d'adolescent stupide apparait entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Qui gagnera la partie?
1. Premier round

Voici le chapitre 1 remis à jour. Le chapitre deux ne devrait pas tarder!

Chapitre 1 : Round 1

- Non.

Le ton était sans appel.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non.

- Tu ne vas pas rester enfermée toute l'après-midi alors…

Hermione leva des yeux furieux vers ses deux amis, et la phrase de Ron resta en suspend sur ses lèvres.

- Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Il fait beau, je sais, commença-t-elle en regardant Ron, l'eau du lac est à la température idéale, je sais !

Cette fois, c'est Harry qu'elle fixait de son regard courroucé.

- Mais les ASPIC sont dans un mois, et cette fois,….

Elle prit son temps pour continuer, plaçant son regard alternativement dans celui de Ron et Harry.

- Et cette fois je ne veux pas les rater ! hurla-t-elle. Même, si, reprit-elle plus doucement, je l'ai fais volontiers l'année dernière, nous avions quand même un but plus important.

Ceci étant dit, elle replongea dans son livre, plume en main, et ignora royalement ses amis.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et décidèrent de la laisser travailler. Lorsqu'elle était comme ça, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

- Ca l'aurait peut-être un peu détendue ! Maugréa Ron dans sa barbe. Mais qu'elle est têtue !!

Harry leva les yeux à cette remarque. Ron l'était tout autant. Leur « relation » avait tourné court à la rentrée, quand Hermione avait reprit ses habitudes de travailleuse acharnée et Ron ses habitudes de glandeur râleur. Cela avait duré le temps d'un été, au moment où ils avaient eu tous, un grand besoin d'amour. Quand avait repris la vie, plus ou moins normale, à Poudlard, ce besoin s'était résorbé, et Hermione et Ron s'étaient séparés, à la surprise de tous, en douceur. Puis, leur amitié avait repris le dessus, encore plus forte qu'avant. Quant à lui, il était fou amoureux, et rien n'avait changé à la rentrée. D'ailleurs, l'objet de ses pensées s'avançait vers lui, accompagnée de Luna.

- Alors, demanda Ginny, elle vient ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Ron, elle travaille ! Les ASPIC sont dans plus d'un mois et elle en devient dingue !

- Peut-être qu'elle nous rejoindra, dit Luna d'une voix douce.

Puis, elle attrapa la main de Ron, qui rougit sous le contact, et se dirigea vers le grand hall. Enlacés, Harry et Ginny les suivirent.

Dans deux mois, ils fêteraient le premier anniversaire de la libération, et même si les blessures n'étaient pas toutes guéries, ils étaient, enfin, en paix. Et Harry appréciait chaque moment de sa nouvelle vie.

oOo

Seul un bruit de plume rompait le silence de la bibliothèque. Hermione était concentré et ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui se dressa devant sa table.

- Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Hermione sursauta.

- Malfoy ! Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle, fâchée de s'être laissée surprendre.

- J'en suis ravi, rétorqua-t-il. Alors, Granger, le lac ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai déjà dit à Ron et à Harry que c'était non !

- Tant pis ! Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de te couler !

Sur ce, il partit de sa démarche chaloupée, une serviette sur l'épaule.

Elle le suivit du regard pendant une seconde, puis retourna à ces parchemins. Elle espérait ne plus être dérangée.

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, elle avait fini son programme de révision de la journée, et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil de ce début de mai, frapper les vitres. Elle se dit que finalement, elle pouvait se permettre de passer une fin d'après-midi de détente. Elle rangea ses affaires, remit les livres à leur place, et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle fit un détour vers sa chambre, personnelle, s'il-vous-plait, comme tous les élèves ayant plus de 18 ans, qui voulait refaire leur septième année ratée. Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant un maillot une pièce, digne d'une nageuse de haut niveau, puis partit se détendre au bord du lac, avec ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la berge, elle vit Ginny assise le buste appuyé sur un arbre, lisant d'une main, l'autre caressant doucement les cheveux noirs d'Harry, lui-même allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Dans l'eau, Luna, Ron, Neville, Lavande et les jumelles Padma et Parvati, étaient lancés dans une bataille d'eau féroce.

- Finalement, tu es venu, dit Harry d'une voix endormie, entrouvrant à peine les yeux.

- J'ai terminé ce que j'avais prévu de faire aujourd'hui. Donc je m'accorde une pause.

Elle lui sourit, puis étala sa serviette sur laquelle elle posa ses affaires.

- Malfoy n'est pas là ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda perplexe Harry.

- Parce qu'il est venue jusque dans la bibliothèque pour voir si je venais.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Si Malfoy était plus poli et civil qu'auparavant, ils n'étaient tout de même pas amis. Supporter, était le terme le plus juste. Lui aussi, avait tenu à refaire sa septième année. Sa mère et lui avaient été graciés car ils avaient tout deux aidés Harry, l'année précédente. Quant à Lucius, il purgeait sa peine à Azkaban.

- Pourquoi ? Reprit-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry, répondit dans un souffle Hermione. Bon, assez parlé de la fouine, je vais me baigner.

Elle se mit rapidement en maillot et rejoignit le petit groupe, aspergeant le premier venu, c'est-à-dire Ron.

S'en suivit une bataille qui se transforma rapidement en séance de « je te coule, tu me coules ». Quand enfin, épuisé, ils sortirent de l'eau, Hermione s'écroula sur sa serviette afin de se faire sécher par les rayons du soleil, particulièrement chauds pour la saison. Le silence se fit rapidement. Neville se mit à ronfler, ce qui fit rire les jumelles et Lavande près de lui, qui lisaient un magazine de mode. Neville avait assez la côte. Il avait prouvé qu'il était courageux, et son visage doux étaient appréciés des jeunes filles en mal d'amour. Les jumelles Patil et Lavande Brown n'y faisaient exception. Quant à Ron et Luna, ils étaient partis main dans la main faire un tour dans le parc. Hermione se mit à somnoler, profitant de cet instant de bien-être, quand quelques gouttes d'eau glacée lui atterrirent sur le front. Elle se redressa afin de voir son agresseur, qui n'était autre que…

- Malfoy, hurla-t-elle, réveillant ainsi Neville, mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un seau entier d'eau glacé se répandit sur elle. Quant à Malfoy, il était déjà en train de courir vers le lac et plongea élégamment dans l'eau.

- Viens me chercher si tu l'oses, cria-t-il du lac, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Hermione se mis sur ses pieds, furieuse.

- Au fait, ton maillot, renchérit-il, très sexy !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la colère d'Hermione soit à son paroxysme. Elle allait lui faire payer ça, et lui montrer que son maillot, elle le portait à juste titre.

Elle plongea à son tour dans le lac et se mit à sa poursuite en nageant furieusement. Malfoy, voyant qu'Hermione était plutôt bonne nageuse fronça les sourcils et se dirigea de plus en plus loin, vers le milieu du lac. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione le rattrapa, et se fit un plaisir de lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau. Elle s'éloigna de lui, le temps qu'il remonte à la surface et guetta sa réaction. Elle ne vit pas derrière elle, le tentacule du calamar géant qui s'élevait dans les airs, afin de punir ceux qui osaient le déranger. Malfoy remonta à la surface et vit ce qui se passait. En deux brasses il fut à côté d'elle et l'éloigna de la masse qui s'abattît rapidement sur l'eau. Hermione affolée s'accrocha au cou de Malfoy. Il s'éloigna rapidement du centre du lac, laissant la pauvre bête tranquille, Hermione toujours accrochée à lui. Elle reprit ses esprits et se détacha violemment du corps du jeune homme. Pour cacher se gène, elle se remit à nager vers le bord du lac. Drago la suivit alors, calquant ses mouvements sur elle. Ils nageaient à présent silencieusement.

- Je l'avais oublié, celui-là, finit par dire Hermione entre deux brasses.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée.

- Merci, ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui lança un bref coup d'œil et continua à nager, replongeant dans ses pensées. Hermione eut soudain un petit sourire. Et si cette fois, elle prenait de l'avance ? Alors, sournoisement, elle s'approcha de lui, nageant silencieusement. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne s'aperçu de rien jusqu'à ce que sa bouche avale une pleine gorgée d'eau. Elle lui avait encore enfoncé la tête sous l'eau. Elle partit dans un dos crawlé rapide afin de ne pas perdre une miette de sa réaction lorsque celui-ci réapparaitrait. Il refit surface, très en colère de s'être fait avoir. Lorsqu'il attint la berge, Hermione courait déjà vers le château. Il eut juste le temps de la voir disparaître dans l'entrée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait, et nager, et courir aussi vite.

Il se sécha lentement et se tourna vers le couple qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tout deux le regardaient avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi, grogna-t-il.

- Rien, rien, répondit Harry.

Et tandis que Drago s'éloignait, il entendit :

- Tu l'as bien cherché.

Maudit Potter !

oOo

Drago gravit les dernières marches qui menaient à l'étage des « huitièmes » années. De part et d'autre du grand couloir, il y avait les portes de chaque chambre. Le nom du propriétaire était affiché sur une petite plaque dorée et un tableau en gardait l'entrée. Il passa devant celle d'Hermione et eut un sourire en coin. Vraiment, il adorait la faire sortir de ses gongs, c'était si facile ! Il n'y avait pas d'amitié entre eux, juste une compétition perpétuelle. Le tableau de sa porte était vide, signe que la jeune femme était dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme parcourut les derniers mètres du couloir et déboucha dans une grande pièce ronde, leur salle commune. Une jeune femme était affalée sur un des canapés face à la cheminée éteinte en cette chaude journée de mai. Drago admira un instant les jambes découvertes de sa meilleure amie et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Pansy le devança.

« C'est elle qui t'as eu cette fois ! »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son magazine.

« Je l'ai quand même arrosé avec un grand seau d'eau bien glacée! », répondit-il, mauvais joueur.

Pansy eut un petit sourire quand elle regarda son ami qui avait un air boudeur sur le visage.

« Rappelle-moi ton âge déjà ? T'es pas un peu vieux pour jeter un seau d'eau sur quelqu'un qui dort tranquille ? »

Il la regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Non, il n'était pas trop vieux. Il avait à peine 19 ans, et n'avait pas eu d'adolescence, ni même d'enfance. Il avait le droit de se rattraper un peu. Et faire enrager Granger, était un de ses passe-temps favori. Cette année avait vraiment été particulière. En dehors des cours, qu'ils partageaient avec les septièmes années, il avait bizarrement passé de bons moments avec tous les huitièmes. A quelques exceptions près. Il ne supportait toujours pas Potter, mais disons qu'une sorte de trêve avait été établie entre eux. Weasley le laissait indifférent, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Luna Lovegood. Quant à Granger, son avis sur elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle était toujours une horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout, et c'est avec elle qu'il avait le plus de joutes. Il aimait bien qu'elle lui tienne tête ; c'était une des rares filles à le faire. Au bout du compte, avait-il vraiment changé ? Peut-être.

Il regarda de nouveau son amie. Elle, elle avait vraiment changé. La fin du seigneur des ténèbres fut une véritable délivrance pour la jeune fille. Elle avait pu enfin se détacher de sa famille, et s'épanouir comme elle aurait pu le faire si l'époque avait été différente. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, allait faire les boutiques avec Brown et les sœurs Patil, révisait avec Granger quand elle était en difficulté dans une matière. Elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien.

Alors que Pansy continuait à feuilleter son magazine, Drago s'allongea sur un autre canapé et commença à somnoler.

oOo

_**A bientôt**_


	2. note

Bonjour à tous!

Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt un appel à l'aide. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour lire le deuxième chapitre qui est terminé mais qui ne me satisfait pas.

J'ai besoin d'un regard neutre.

Qui est intéressé?

N'oubliez pas de relire le premier chapitre qui a été légèrement modifié et allongé.

A bientôt

Jeanne


	3. Second round

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes._

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais entre le travail, le syndrome de la feuille blanche et le manque de motivation, j'ai bien crue que je n'y arriverai jamais._

_En tout cas, je vous remercie toutes de vos gentilles reviews, ce sont elles qui m'ont motivées à avancer_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'attends vos avis._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

**Chapitre 2 : Second Round**

Fin mai, le ciel était noir de nuages chargés de pluie, dus aux dernières chaleurs. Et tandis que l'orage menaçait à l'extérieur du château, un groupe de jeunes gens discutaient tranquillement dans leur ronde salle commune. Dans un coin, Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier ; sur les canapés, Pansy, Hannah Abbot, Lavande et les jumelles Patil discutaient vivement du dernier groupe à la mode ; Hermione travaillait sur une table un peu éloignée avec Neville. Elle tournait le dos à l'entrée et ne vit donc pas entrer Drago Malfoy. Il sortait de la douche et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il s'affala sur le canapé près de Pansy, posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Celle-ci n'eu aucune réaction et continua à discuter avec ses amies. Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer en catimini le torse du jeune homme dont la chemise partiellement fermée laisser entrapercevoir la peau d'albâtre. Elle se demandait comment Pansy pouvait rester de marbre au contact de Drago Malfoy. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande un de ces jours.

Neville finit par lever le nez de ses bouquins et rencontra le regard de Pansy. Il rougit violement. Elle lui plaisait, mais il n'osait pas l'aborder. Il se disait qu'une fille aussi jolie ne pouvait décemment pas être attirée par un maladroit comme lui. Il souffla doucement et se concentra sur son travail. Ils avaient un examen de botanique le lendemain et il était le seul, avec Hermione, à réviser. Celle-ci s'étira lentement, elle commençait à avoir des courbatures.

- Assez bossé, dit-elle en refermant violemment le livre devant elle, je vais prendre une douche, je suis toute ankylosée.

- Mmh, fit vaguement Neville. Je vais bosser encore un peu.

Hermione se leva et alla jeter un œil à la partie d'échec de ses deux meilleurs amis. Une fois de plus, Ron battait à plates coutures un Harry tout penaud.

- Harry, rappelles-moi la dernière fois que tu as gagné une partie contre Ron? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

Le dit Harry lui tira élégamment la langue et s'en retourna à ses pions.

- Très adulte, commenta Hermione avec un sourire. Je vais me doucher, vous m'attendrez pour aller diner ?

Les garçons hochèrent distraitement la tête. Et elle prit le couloir, direction sa chambre. Elle prépara ses affaires et entra dans sa salle de bain. Comme les « huitièmes » étaient peu nombreux, ils avaient chacun une salle de bain personnelle. Elle était composée d'une douche à l'italienne à gros carreaux vert canard et blancs, d'un lavabo surmonté d'un joli miroir et d'une petite armoire. Devant le miroir, elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon, et se déshabilla. Elle se glissa dans la douche et mit le jet d'eau en route. L'eau chaude se répandit sur ses muscles endoloris et elle commença à se détendre.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune, Terry Boot, un autre rescapé de Serdaigle et Ernie MacMillan, Poufsouffle, arrivèrent, essoufflés d'avoir couru, avec une grande nouvelle.

- Va y avoir un bal, criaient-ils, va y a avoir un bal !

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- On comprend rien à ce que vous racontez, les coupa Pansy, reprenez calmement !

- On était de retour du village, commença Terry, et en passant dans le grand hall, on a vu une affiche. Mc Gonnagal organise une soirée pour fêter la disparition de Tu-sais-qui. Il va y avoir un grand repas,…

- avec le Ministre de la Magie, lui-même, ajouta Ernie.

- Oui, et ensuite un bal, reprit Terry. Tous les élèves peuvent être présents.

- Et même les gens de l'extérieur peuvent être invités !!

- Ca va être énorme ! renchérit Terry.

Effusions dans la salle commune ! Chacun discutait avec son voisin de l'évènement à venir. Draco Malfoy profita de la confusion pour disparaître dans le couloir. Il avait une idée en tête, il ne s'était toujours pas vengé de la tasse bue dans le lac et il trouvait que le moment était parfaitement choisi. Foi de Draco Malfoy, il n'était pas question qu'Hermione Granger ait un tour d'avance !

Un hurlement venant d'une des chambres coupa la parole à tous les jeunes gens de la salle commune. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent devant la chambre d'Hermione.

- Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Mione, répond ! ajouta Harry.

Elle finit par sortir, un peignoir enfilé à la va-vite.

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, des glaçons dans la voix, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Qui a fait quoi, demanda Ron, pas très à l'aise devant la colère de son amie.

- Qui a transformé ma douche chaude et si agréable en douche glacée !

Tous se regardaient mal à l'aise quand...

- Où est passé Draco ?

C'était Pansy qui arrivait devant le groupe.

- Ok, j'ai compris, dit Hermione dans un souffle.

Et elle claqua la porte.

- Ouh la, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas du, dit Neville à Pansy.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il rougit violemment et s'enfuit. Pansy le regarda partir avec un soupir.

- T'inquiète Pan, lui dit Lavande qui avait suivit l'échange, je suis sure que Neville finira par surmonter sa timidité. Il l'a bien fait avec toutes les autres filles.

- Je sais, souffla la jeune femme, enfin, je l'espère. Cela dit, il est tellement mignon quand il rougit.

Elle avait une espèce de tendresse dans la voix qui fit sourire Lavande. Sous ses allures de femme fatale, Pansy Parkinson était quelqu'un de très romantique.

Au même moment, Draco Malfoy remontait des cachots d'où les tuyauteries envoyaient l'eau dans tout Poudlard. Il était assez fier de son geste. Quand il avait découvert cet endroit, il avait tout de suite su que ça lui servirait dans sa vengeance. Il n'avait pas oublié que Granger l'avait coulé deux fois dans le lac. Il avait ainsi remit les compteurs à zéro. Lorsqu'il atteint la salle commune, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, hautain.

- Il y a, Malfoy, que je pense que tu as dépassé les limites, répondit un Harry narquois.

- C'est clair qu'elle va te tuer, renchérit Ron avec un grand sourire.

L'idée même qu'Hermione fasse passer un moment effroyable à Drago Malfoy rendait le rouquin euphorique.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler la belette ! rétorqua Drago.

- Heu… Drago ?

Devant l'air navré qu'arborait Pansy, Drago sentit qu'il était mal barré.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air peu amène.

- Je pense qu'Hermione a compris qui a coupé l'eau chaude pendant sa douche.

- Et comment aurait-elle pu deviner ceci, demanda le jeune homme, la voix glaciale.

Une voix encore plus froide que lui, si c'était possible, lui répondit dans le dos :

- Parce que tu étais le seul imbécile absent à ce moment-là et que personne dans cette école n'est assez stupide pour faire un truc pareil ! Personne, à part toi, bien sûr !

Il se tourna lentement, et se retrouva face à Hermione qui le dévisageait, les bras croisés, encore en peignoir, avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait exprimer. Elle faisait une bonne tête de moins mais à ce moment, on aurait cru qu'ils avaient la même taille tant elle le regardait de haut. Drago soutenait son regard sans broncher. Il avait sa fierté !

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Granger, finit-il par dire, avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Il parait, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes, le regard mauvais.

- Ok, tu as gagné cette manche, accepta-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Cela dit, n'oublie pas que je suis pleine de ressources !

Elle lui tourna le dos et repartit dans chambre finir de se préparer. Drago la suivit du regard.

- T'es mal, commenta Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter, dit Drago, lâchant des yeux la jeune fille et se tournant vers Harry, elle vient de reconnaître ma supériorité.

- Je ne serai pas aussi sûr de moi, renchérit Ron. Je la connais, et quand elle admet une défaite, elle met tout en pratique pour gagner la guerre. Et crois moi, elle est assez vicelarde.

- A tel point, continua Harry, que parfois, on se dit qu'elle aurait eu toute sa place à Serpentard.

- J'ai hâte de voir ta chute, termina Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

Et il s'en retourna à sa partie d'échec, suivit par Harry, laissant un Drago Malfoy perplexe. Un léger sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres. La partie était de plus en plus amusante.

- Et sinon, c'est cool pour le bal, non ? s'exclama Terry.

Et le brouhaha reprit dans la salle commune des « huitièmes » années.

- Joli diversion, Boot, glissa Malfoy à l'oreille de Terry.

Puis il repartit s'installer confortablement sur un canapé et entreprit de lire Quidditch Magazine.

_A suivre..._


	4. Troisième round et KO

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!  
Voici enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire qui j'espère vous aura plu!

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et à m'excuser à celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu!  
Merci, Merci Merci, tous ces messages me sont allés droit au coeur! ^^

Et maintenant, place à la lecture...

Chapitre 3 : troisième round et KO.

En cette fin de matinée, de la deuxième semaine de juin, le soleil dardait doucement ses rayons sur les fenêtres de la grande salle. Des centaines de tables étaient alignés dans un ordre parfait et les élèves de cinquième et septième années, avec les quelques « huitièmes », composaient leurs épreuves respectives de Buses et d'Aspic. C'était leur dernière épreuve !La journée de commémoration suivit du bal aurait lieu demain. Et à cet effet, les élèves auraient une sortie exceptionnelle cet après-midi à Pré-au-lard. En attendant, les élèves travaillaient en silence.

Hermione s'étira le dos, bras en l'air, afin de se décontracter un peu, elle était contente de son épreuve et était à peu près sure d'obtenir un O. Elle ne voyait pas les yeux gris dans son dos, qui avaient minutieusement suivit le parcours de ses bras. Draco Malfoy avait terminé son devoir et avant de le relire consciencieusement, il observait ses camarades autour de lui. Pansy mâchouillait paresseusement sa plume et jetait des regards en coin à Neville, il avait osé l'inviter au bal et elle avait accepté avec joie, sous le ricanement moqueur de son meilleur ami. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était attirée par lui, sa maladresse peut-être ? En tout cas, elle avait été heureuse de le voir surmonter sa timidité. Ce dernier écrivait fiévreusement et Draco pouvait voir les gouttes de sueurs qui dégoulinaient le long des joues du jeune homme. La métamorphose était un sujet difficile pour la majorité des étudiants. Draco eut un sourire en coin et il continua d'observer le reste de la salle. Potter rêvassait en regardant Ginny Weasley qui lui envoyait de temps en temps des regards. Weasley, quant à lui, envoyait des boules de papier ensorcelées dans le dos de l'élève de cinquième année qui avait la malchance de se trouver devant lui. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par se retourner furieux et Le rouquin fit style de travailler ardûment sur son devoir. Luna travaillait, sa tête reposant mollement sur sa main.

Draco finit par reposer les yeux sur Hermione qui avait repris l'écriture sur son devoir. Il la voyait si concentrée, un léger pli barrant son front. Il eut un sourire et se dit qu'elle était vraiment devenue jolie ! Il se maudit rapidement d'avoir eut de telles pensées envers cette fille qui l'exaspérait et qui lui tenait tête. Depuis le coup de la douche froide, elle ne lui avait que très peu adressée la parole et toujours avec une politesse exagérée. Il se demandait ce qu'elle préparait, car elle ne s'était toujours pas vengée. Cela dit les compteurs étaient à zéro, mais il se doutait bien que miss-je-sais-tout voudrait avoir le dernier mot dans cette joute qui les opposait depuis le début de l'année. Il repensa avec joie à la tête qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle avait compris que c'était lui qui avait fait exploser son chaudron en janvier. Cela dit elle s'était vengée en remplaçant quelques mots bien choisit dans son devoir de métamorphoses quelques jours plus tard. Il finit par mettre un terme à toutes ses pensées et se remit au travail. Il s'agissait de ne pas rater ses ASPIC, tout de même !

La sonnerie de fin de leur dernière épreuve retentit dans la grande salle et les copies des élèves s'élevèrent afin d'atterrir sur le bureau du professeur surveillant. Chacun rangeait ses affaires et la masse d'adolescents sortit bruyamment de la grande salle, ils étaient enfin en vacances ! Hermione se tourna vers Draco avant de sortir et lui fit un léger sourire en coin. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il en eut des sueurs froides. Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir l'air si réjouit ? Il eut immédiatement la réponse en sortant dans le hall. Un énorme groupe d'élèves riaient aux éclats devant un poster animé qui montrait un Draco enfant, tout nu, qui glissait sur une dalle de l'entrée de son manoir. On le reconnaissait à ses cheveux blonds.  
Draco était furieux. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches et s'éloigna avec le maximum de dignité qu'il pouvait avoir dans ces circonstances. Tout en remontant dans se chambre, son cerveau marchait à mille à l'heure. Comment avait-elle osé ? Et surtout, surtout, comment avait-elle eu cette photo ? Personne ne la connaissait a part….

- Pansy Parkinson, rugit-il en arrivant dans le couloir des « huitièmes », une veine palpitant dangereusement sur son front.

Il eut juste le temps de voir la jeune fille disparaitre dans sa chambre, avec un rire. Ce qui eut le don de le mettre encore plus en colère si c'était possible. Hermione arriva dans son dos, un air de victoire sur son visage.

- Quelle belle photo Malfoy ! dit-elle, pas du tout effrayée par la colère du jeune homme, s'eut été dommage de ne pas la montrer à tout le monde, non ?

Il se tourna lentement vers elle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette fille avait du cran, elle affrontait sa colère avec un calme olympien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il la dévisagea le visage fermé, les yeux presque noirs lançant des éclairs. Elle lui sourit franchement en retour.

- Tu m'as humilié, dit-il polaire, devant toute l'école !

- Vraiment ? Moi je trouve que ça t'as donné plus d'humanité, rétorqua-t-elle, taquine. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Et elle s'amusait comme une folle, elle avait enfin réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs !

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser le regard. La glace dans les yeux où perçait l'irritation de Draco ne déstabilisait un aucun cas la chaleur du chocolat des yeux amusés d'Hermione. Elle était très forte à ce jeu là, et il le savait. Toute cette année avait été remplie de ces duels de regards, et il n'avait pas toujours gagné. La veine qui ressortait sur son front se calma peu à peu et il finit par même avoir un semblant de sourire. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Granger, je crois tu es complètement folle mais je crois aussi que je t'aime, annonça-t-il abruptement.

Et il disparut dans sa chambre, laissant une Hermione estomaquée par cette révélation. Elle eut l'intime conviction qu'il ne mentait pas et son cerveau se mit sur off, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Quant à lui, il était fier de son effet. Moucher Hermione Granger n'était pas chose facile et là, il avait réussi avec brio. Le pire, c'est qu'il était sincère. Il venait juste de le réaliser mais cette petite teigne, à lui tenir tête perpétuellement, à l'énerver au plus haut point, avait réussi un exploit : celui de rendre le glacial Draco Malfoy amoureux.

C'est dans cette position que Harry et Ron la trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, debout dans le couloir, la bouche ouverte ! Quand elle reprit ces esprits, ses amis inquiets ayant fini par lui mettre une gifle, elle réalisa que par sa déclaration, Draco Malfoy avait encore remporté un round ! Son cerveau se remit en marche forcée, et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses jolies lèvres, elle savait comment le mettre KO remporter enfin le match !

- Allez les garçons, je vous invite manger au Trois Balais, déclara-t-elle.

Elle commença à avancer dans le couloir, suivit par Ron, enchanté à la perspective d'un repas.

- Je répondrais à tes questions plus tard Harry, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami qui ne la suivait pas. Il finit par se décider et lui emboita le pas.

- Je préviens Ginny et je vous rejoins, dit Harry.

- Préviens aussi Luna, ajouta Ron, qu'elles viennent manger avec nous ! Hein, Hermione ?

- Ca Marche, répondit-elle hilare.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi en ville, profitant de cette splendide journée. Les filles allèrent faire les boutiques, pendant que les garçons se rendirent au magasin de balais et accessoires de Quidditch.

En remontant l'allée qui les menait au château, Hermione eut un sourire espiègle, elle avait trouvé la robe idéale pour mettre son plan en marche. Luna, toujours dans la lune n'avait rien remarqué, mais la rouquine avait haussé un sourcil en voyant la robe. Hermione avait haussé les épaules en lui disant qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Arrivé au château, Hermione fila dans sa chambre pour y laisser tous ses paquets, puis elle se dirigea vers leur salle commune. Les garçons étaient déjà là, montrant à tous le vif d'Or signé par un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, que Ron s'était acheté. Hermione s'approcha du groupe, et s'assit à côté de Draco qui suivait distraitement la conversation.

- Demain tu m'accompagnes au bal ! déclara-t-elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, laissant un Ron la bouche ouverte, coupé dans la phrase qu'il était en train de dire.

- J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. La lueur qu'il y vit le fit sourire.

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à dire.

Et elle se leva, laissant la salle commune dans un silence stupéfait. Harry et Ron regardèrent Draco avec un regard peu moqueur.

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, vous voulez ma photo ? Celle du hall ne vous a pas suffit ?

Et il se leva pour, lui aussi, regagner sa chambre, il commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas le mettre KO au prochain round. Il eut un sourire, il avait envie de la laisser gagner la partie.

oOo

La journée du lendemain se passa pour Harry Potter comme dans un brouillard. Il se rappelait avec bien trop d'acuité cette journée déclarée maintenant férié par le ministre de la magie. Heureusement, la petite main de Ginny dans la sienne lui permis de surmonter cette épreuve. Elle lui procurait un bien-être permanant. Il se jura de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, car c'était vraiment la femme de sa vie. Ron Weasley vécu mieux cette journée que son meilleur ami grâce à la présence de Luna à ses côtés, le faisant rire à la moindre occasion par ses propos sans aucun sens. Quant à Hermione, elle retint ses larmes, notamment lors du discours du Ministre de la Magie à côté de la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle rencontra plusieurs fois les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy qui la regardait avec intensité.

Après le discours du Ministre, la directrice proposa à l'assemblée de se diriger vers le bord du lac où de grandes tables avaient été dressées, afin de prendre l'apéritif. Le bal suivrait vers 21h. La masse se dirigea vers les boissons, et Hermione, Harry et Ron s'offrirent un moment à eux. Les mains jointes, dans une sorte de communion, ils ne parlaient pas mais dans leur regard, on pouvait lire la force de leur amitié indéfectible. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils rejoignirent le reste de la foule, pendant que les esprits se lâchaient et des toasts au champagne commençaient à fuser de toutes parts. « Vive Harry Potter !» et « Vive la liberté ! » étaient les plus fréquents. À un moment, Hermione sentit une légère caresse dans son dos, aussi fugace que la brise. Elle se retourna et n'aperçut que le dos d'un jeune homme blond s'éloignant, elle sourit doucement.

Le soleil déclinait doucement, tandis que tous les élèves retournaient au château afin de se préparer pour le bal. Les adultes invités qui commençaient pour la plupart à être un peu pompette, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Le ministre de la magie commençait même à avoir les joues bien rouges et un franc sourire sur les lèvres tandis que le professeur Mac Gonagall avait son chapeau légèrement de travers !

Draco Malfoy attendait Hermione au pied du grand escalier. Il avait vu passer tous les huitièmes années, Pansy dans une petite robe noire sexy, au bras d'un Neville au sourire béat, lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Il lui avait rendu, ne lui en voulant plus pour la photo. Il n'arrivait jamais à être longtemps en colère contre elle. Elle l'avait toujours soutenue, même dans les moments où il se comportait en un parfait salop avec elle. Tout à ses pensées, les yeux vers le sol, il n'entendit pas Hermione arriver. Elle en profita pour l'admirer. Il portait un pantalon noir sur une chemise en soie, noire également. Pas de veste, il faisait relativement chaud, ni de cravate. Le dernier bouton de la chemise était négligemment ouvert, laissant apparaître sa peau d'albâtre. Il était très beau, elle s'en rendait enfin compte, un frisson de plaisir lui parcourant le dos. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Draco !

Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, qu'Hermione utilisait pour la première fois. Lors qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, il comprit qu'elle avait gagné. Elle était resplendissante. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon flou, deux mèches lui encadrant le visage. De petits diamants ornaient délicatement ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés de vert foncé, renforcé par du mascara, faisant ressortir ses yeux brillants. C'était la seule touche de maquillage et elle n'en était que plus belle. Les yeux du jeune homme descendirent sur la jeune fille, admirant la robe vert bouteille qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. La robe était en satin fluide et épousait son buste à la perfection faisant ressortir sa fine taille. Elle descendait jusqu'au sol, le tissu reflétant la lumière à chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille. Une chaine à deux rangs en argent ornait son cou le pendentif en forme de dragon descendant entre ses seins, appelait le regard vers cette douce vallée. Draco restait silencieux. Elle sourit timidement.

- Elle ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même.

Il se racla la gorge et dit si bas qu'elle entendit à peine :

- Elle est magnifique.

Il lui tendit le bras, ne la quittant pas des yeux, et elle y déposa sa main, légère comme une plume. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la grande salle, attirant tous les regards vers eux. La directrice annonça que le bal était ouvert et les premières notes d'une valse retentirent. Draco prit la main de sa cavalière dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa taille, l'entrainant dans la danse. Il était complètement subjugué par la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

A la fin de la danse, alors que tout le monde applaudit les musiciens, Hermione, sans le quitter des yeux, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il ne bougea pas, fermant juste les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne. Puis il l'entoura de ses bras, approfondissant le baiser. Des cris et des sifflets retentirent alors autour d'eux, tandis que des « Enfin !» se faisaient entendre. Elle se détacha et le regardant droit dans les yeux annonça avec un grand sourire:

- Je crois que j'ai gagné ! Le jeu est terminé !

Et tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il ajouta :

- Je crois au contraire qu'il ne fait que commencer !

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui la fit fondre. Et elle scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Harry, juste derrière eux, fit une grimace. Lui et les autres, espéraient avoir enfin un peu de calme dans leur vie, leur joutes ayant crées beaucoup d'animation durant l'année, mais ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant ! S'ils s'étaient en effet, enfin trouvés, ces deux là ne finiraient jamais de s'affronter !

oOo

FIN

Et voilà, j'ai cru que je finirais jamais!

J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions ^^

Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle histoire, qui sera plus longue et qui se passera post-poudlard. J'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres mais je vais bien l'avancer avant de la poster. Ce sera évidemment un Draco/Hermione, mais il faut d'abord que je me débarrasse de Ron qui vit avec notre héroïne préférée!

Je vous dis à très bientôt

Jeanne


End file.
